Secret Nation
by Patient Harmony
Summary: There are three times when Canada was noticed. When they saw him for him, when they mistook him for America, and when they wanted to get something off their chests. After all, someone who is neither seen nor heard is the best choice when you need to tell a secret.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.**

**Secret Nation**

Canada was always unseen, unheard. He was the 'ghost' among the nations. There are rare times when they saw him for _him_, not his brother.

But there was another time when they noticed _him_.

When they wanted to get something off their chest.

Deep down, they seem to realise that he was the one that no one saw. And they only did when they have a secret that they could no longer keep.

For Romano, it was his insecurity. He couldn't handle that there might not be someone that cared for _him_. That didn't see him as Italy's grumpy brother. And that they would acknowledge that _he_ was Italy as well. He even told Canada about a few times when their grandfather had _told_ him that he would never measure up to his little brother. Spain had also, on many occasions, showed that he preferred Italy Veneziano over Italy Romano.

As for Italy, he was concerned for his brother. He knew that Romano was lonely, and was always looking for a friend for the feisty Italian. He had tried introducing him to his friends, but Romano didn't like them. And, in turn, they didn't really like Romano.

Germany was obsessed with getting Italy to be stronger, not because he wanted a strong ally, but because, like most of them, he realised that even they couldn't live forever. He just wanted Italy to be able to protect himself when Germany no longer could.

For Prussia, it was that he was going through deep depression. He was lonely, and when he claimed to be awesome, he was trying to convince himself, and not others. He feared that he would no longer be important to anyone.

For France, he was upset that everyone saw him as a pervert. He just wanted to spread the love, because as a child, he didn't receive much love himself. He couldn't even get a feeling of being wanted. Not even by the person he considered his best friend.

Spain was worried about Romano. He tried to show the other that he was wanted, but his efforts were always met with hostility. He knew he hurt Romano when he was younger. He saw, during one of the times he asked Austria to exchange Italy and Romano, that Romano was at the door. They made eye contact, and Spain was shattered when he saw the pain in the young nation's eyes. That was the last time he asked Austria to exchange the Italian brothers.

England was the youngest of five brothers. He was always bullied. They would pretend to care for him, just to hurt them. And that was when he started to keep others at a distance. Even France, who was only trying to get him out of his shell. And the two couldn't stop insulting each other. While he realised that France was only teasing, he couldn't stop the cold insults coming from his own mouth. Words that he didn't even mean. With America, he tried to prove to himself and others that he was capable of kindness. But that ended with the Revolution.

America felt guilty about the pain that he put England through, but he felt that it was necessary. He tried on many occasions to become England's friend, but the other would hear nothing of it. That, in turn, hurt the American. He tried to be the hero, because he wanted to prove that he was capable of protecting the entire world. When 9/11 happened, he was hurt, both physically and emotionally. He hated the fact that someone didn't appreciate the gesture, and wanted to hurt him like that. He just didn't want to see the pain in anyone, the way he saw it in England's eyes when he told him that he was no longer his little brother.

Russia was lonely, and he had no idea how to go about making friends. He considered everyone his friends, but he could see that no one felt the same. Not even the Baltics, whom he considered his _best_ friends. He didn't like the fact that they were scared of him. He tried to show the world that he was friendly, but he only came off as creepy. He just wanted a friend that wasn't afraid of him.

Ukraine was worried about her brother. She knew he was lonely, but she didn't know what to do. She wasn't afraid of the country that she raised, but she knew that no one else saw it that way. Whenever she burst into tears around Russia, it was not out of fear, but because of sorrow for him. She was also worried about Belarus, but the youngest wanted nothing to do with her.

Belarus only wanted to marry Russia because she thought that no one would want her. And because she didn't want Russia to be lonely. So what better way to cure both their loneliness? She just wished that he would accept it. She was aware that she came off cold towards her sister, but Ukraine could at least make friends. Russia and Belarus couldn't.

China wasn't scared of Russia, but he was suspicious. He had lived too long, and had seen many nations conquered, including his own on several occasions. He was afraid to let anyone outside his family close, and he was even worried about the nations he called 'family'. After all, Japan had proven that he was capable of hurting him without a second thought.

Japan felt guilty about what he did to China. But he couldn't let the other treat him like a child for all eternity. He also kept his emotions hidden, because he didn't want people to take advantage of him when he showed them how he felt. He was scared.

South Korea didn't want to be left alone. His brother, North Korea, had already pushed him away, so he always clung to China, because he didn't want the one that raised him to abandon him. He also liked to bother Japan, but he pretended to hate the other, if only so he can be taken somewhat seriously. He didn't want to be alone.

Austria played his music because they were a comfort. He would often marry to make himself stronger, but never out of love. And he knew his actions drove his best friend away. He knew that Switzerland didn't approve that he used others the way he did, but he couldn't fight. The number of times Switzerland had to save him was proof of that. But he didn't want Switzerland to risk his own life to protect him anymore. So he kept marrying.

Switzerland was still worried about Austria. He was disgusted with the fact that Austria kept marrying to make himself stronger, proving that he couldn't get strong on his own. He also, when he confronted him about it, told Switzerland that he didn't want his protection anymore. But Switzerland always enjoyed protecting Austria. It made him feel that he was important to someone. So now, he protected Liechtenstein.

Liechtenstein wanted to be strong, like her brother. She was grateful to him for saving her, a long time ago. But she wanted to return the favour, only she didn't know _how_. So she made clothes for him, but the truth was she was always looking for a way that would _truly_ make it up to him. She just needed to find out _how._

Hungary didn't _love_ Austria. At least, not more than a friend. But she went through the marriage, to protect him. She always hit Prussia with her frying pan, and she had called him an annoying pest on more than one occasion. But one time, when she passed his room, she heard him crying, and she heard him mutter how no one wanted him around. She had passed the information on to Spain and France, and for an entire week the Bad Touch Trio had been up to no good. Everyone hated the trio for a while after that, but Hungary was smug. She was the ringleader, and she was glad that she could cheer him up.

Poland had always considered Lithuania his friend, but he knew that he came off as selfish. He also knew that Lithuania craved female company, and that he was in love with someone that could never return his feelings. So he started wearing women's clothes, if only to make Lithuania feel better. He was pleasantly surprised to notice that he liked it, and asked Canada if there was something wrong with him. But Canada wasn't one to judge.

Norway was always asking Iceland to call him big brother, because he missed those days. He also missed another little nation, Vinland, that used to call him big brother. He never knew what happened to that boy. Canada didn't know how to tell Norway that _he_ was Vinland. The other would most likely assume that he was teasing him.

Iceland didn't want to call Norway 'big brother' because he wasn't a little kid anymore. He was his own, independent nation. He had also started searching for Vinland, if only to make Norway happy. Again, Canada didn't know what to do.

Sweden only called Finland his wife because he wanted the other to keep close to him. It was just after they left Denmark, and he was already starting to miss the Dane. And he was afraid that Finland would leave him. He saw the other's fear for him.

Denmark just wanted to keep the Nordics together. He was the oldest, and felt that it was _his_ job to protect them. And he didn't want to be alone. Not like when it was just him.

Finland hated being called Sweden's wife, and he knew that he came off as a little scared of everyone, but he couldn't act brave. If he did, then he could feel his sanity slipping. He preferred being afraid and sane over brave and insane any day. He was just too scared that he might hurt his friends.

They told Canada, because they wanted someone to tell. Things that they felt they couldn't tell anyone else, even the ones that were involved in their secrets. So Canada acted as their therapist.

They forgot him afterwards, but they always felt a pressure being lifted from their chests. And Canada was glad that he could offer that chance to them.

"Hey, Canada!"

He turned to see Lithuania running towards him. And there they go again.


End file.
